A Christmas Miracle
by Weaboo trash
Summary: It's the holidays, and Len makes an amazing discovery; how much Lily really means to him. Thanks to a couple of ghosts. Crappy summary, better story. Spoilers for my other fan fiction "Unforgivable Mistakes."


** Hello everyone~! I know I should be working on one of my KyoyaxOC or IzayaxOC fanfictions, but I said I was gonna do this, and now I finally am! So, I decided to make this fanfiction related to my previous fanfiction "Unforgivable mistakes" (I suggest you read that one first to understand a little better) I also really wanted to make this before someone else did. I like being original ^^**

**Warning:Spoilers for "Unforgivable mistakes"**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months after Kaito, Meiko, and Rin had passed away, and for a while it was only Len and Miku. Lily decided to move in with them so they were less lonely. Plus, it would also make Len feel better since this was hardest for him. He was really sad Kaito and Meiko were gone, but of course he was most upset over his sister Rin.<p>

It was close to the holidays, and the Vocaloids had a tradition of everyone getting together Christmas today after they opened their presents. Usually, Kaito would set things up and the party would be at his house, but this time it was gonna be at Miki, Iroha, piko, and the new vocaloid SeeU's house.

It was Christmas morning, and Len woke up to a screaming Miku. "Lily! Len! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Ughh, Miku. Shut up!" Lily groaned, getting out of bed.

Normally, Len would want to get up and open his presents. But, he didn't want to get out of bed this time. Cause he knew Rin wouldn't be there.

"Len!Get up! I'm making a special Christmas breakfast!" Miku said, running into his room.

"Ok Miku, I'll be right there." he forced a smile. He couldn't seem to smile naturally, even on this day.

After everyone ate breakfast and opened their presents, the three went over to the next house for the party. Piko answered the door.

"Oh! Hi guys!"Piko said. "Come in!"

"Thank you." Miku said, and the three went inside. Some of the Vocaloids were already here, besides the ones who lived here.

"Oh! The food smells great!" Lily said.

"But we just ate." Len commented.

"It'll be a while till the food is ready." Miki said, not taking her eyes off of the food she was making.

Soon, the rest of the vocaloids arrived, and the party really began.

"Hang on a second!" Len yelled, stumbling into the bathroom. "I really hope Haku didn't put something in my drink' he said to himself.

Len sat on the floor, feeling sick. All of a sudden. He heard someone call his name. "Len...len..."

He looked up, only to something horrifying, and amazing.

It was Rin, or Rin's ghost, along with Kaito's ghost, their nads entwined together.

"Ri-ri-rin?" Len asked, holding back tears of joy, and a scream of horror.

"Yes, it's me." Rin said smiling. Len couldn't believe this, he must have been drunk, or something. This can't be happening. He needed another witness.

"Stay right there!" Len yelled, and ran out of the bathroom. "Lily! Lily! I need you now!" Len called, grabbing her wrist and running with her.

"Len, where are taking me?" she asked, but then she saw it.

Or, _them._

Kaito and Rin, hand in hand, floating in the air.

"What...the...fuck? What did Haku put into my drink?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, I hope." Len said, moving his hand from her wrist to her hand. "Wait...where's Meiko?" Len asked.

"She didn't want to come, and I don't think she deserved to." Rin said.

"Are you going to let everyone else see you too?" Lily asked.

"We can't...you weren't even supposed to see. Only Len was." Kaito said

"M-me? Why?" Len asked

Rin smiled "Because we felt like you deserved you the most."

That's when Len broke down into tears. We couldn't believe it.

"_This...this really is a Christmas miracle" _Len thought.

Then he felt a pair of arm wrap around him. It was Lily.

He hugged back of course, and Lily saw Rin and Kaito smile.

"Take good care of him, Lily." Rin said quietly, and both of them vanished.

Len looked up to find them gone, and his smile dropped a little.

"Len...are you ok?" Lily asked, seeing Len's eyes red and his smile decreasing, but his smile lifted when his eyes with Lily's

"Lily...I just realized, after seeing Rin come only for a couple of minutes, I realize you're really the only thing I have left in my life that I truly care about. Sure, there are the other vocaloids, but they're nothing compared to you."

Now it was Lily's turn to break down in tears. She had never heard something so sweet before.

"Len...I don't know what to s-" she was cut off by his lips crashing into her's.

When they pulled away, Len spoke.

_"I love you, Lily."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was a little cheesy, but it was hard for me to think of a plot. But, anyways, hope you liked it and Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
